Love is not what you are it's who you are
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Claudius was a young prince. He was in love with a young tigress name Tylee. He is going to marry her. Many people of Thundera don't understand it. But Claudius loves her no matter what and Tylee loves him dearly too. Based on a fanart picture I saw on Tumbr.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Claudius was a young prince. He was in love with a young tigress name Tylee. She was very lovely indeed. Claudius remembered when he met her. It was at a ball his parents held when he was 7.

Flashback.

 _Claudius was a seven year old cub. He didn't have much to do. Many nobles came in. "Claudius stand up straight and be polite!" his father said._

 _"Yes father," Claudius said._

 _"Leon, he's just a cub let him go and play with other young noble cubs." his mother said._

 _"Fine, but don't cause any trouble." his father said._

 _Claudius started to look around and talk with other noble children. A young tigress with a fancy teal dress came up. She chased him for a bit and Claudius ran to his mother._

 _"That is Tylee." his mother said._

 _"Kind of bashful isn't he mother?" Tylee said._

 _"Maybe the prince wouldn't be if you said hello." her mother said._

 _"Hello prince Claudius," Tylee said._

 _Claudius didn't answer._

 _"I said hello," Tylee said._

 _"Aren't you going to say hello back?' his mother asked._

 _Claudius shook his head no._

 _"What you're not afraid are you?" his mother asked._

 _Claudius scowled and shook his head no._

 _"Then go on," his mother said._

 _"Hello," Claudius said._

 _Tylee then grabbed his arm and they started to play. Before Tylee left for home she kissed his cheek and he wiped it off._

 _She waved good bye._

 _"Wow," Claudius said._

Flashback ends.

Claudius had many other memories of time Tylee. He remembers when he was ten and meet Tylee while in the market.

Flashback.

 _Claudius was in the market looking around. There was much to see. Plenty of things for sale. He saw Tylee. "Hey Tylee," Claudius said._

 _"Hey Claudius it is good to see you again." Tylee said._

 _"It's good to see you again too," Claudius said._

 _They spent that time talking._

 _Then they heard their parents calling so they had to go. Tylee kissed his cheek before she left._

 _Claudius blushed and smiled and then went home happy._

Flashback ends.

Claudius is now 17 and ready to take a bride. His father wanted him to chose a noble woman. He would prefer it to be a lion.

"Father I love Tylee. I want her to be my wife." Claudius said.

"Claudius that will ruin the lion blood line of the king. Chose a lion noble woman," his father said.

"But father!" Claudius said.

"No buts," his father said.

"I want to marry Tylee." Claudius said.

"Okay let's have a little test. We will bring in the lioness noble I choose to be your bride and bring in Tylee your choice. I will show you that she is the best and if your choice proves she's the best you will marry her but if my choice does you marry her." his father said.

"That's not fair you're the one who chooses who wins!" Claudius said.

"Leon he has a point, think about our son's happiness." his mother said.

"I'll tell you this Leon your son does have good intentions at heart. Let him chose who he wants for the test. He will spend a whole day with one of the girls and another whole day with the other. Whichever one makes him feel would be the best for him and his people and that is the one he will marry." Jaga said.

"Fine," Leon said.

Claudius spent time with Vantina the lion noble woman that his father chose. He thought she was pretty and nice. But she seemed so spoiled. It was annoying how she kept touching him inappropriately. He went home all fluster and frustrated.

The next day he spent with Tylee. It went smoothly. They had fallen even deeper in love. Many of the people of Thunder noticed. Many were okay with it. While others thought the prince was being foolish and should marry the lion noble woman. Many knew times were changing and understood love and how it was so they should be happy for the prince.

The next day Claudius was before his father. "I made my decision, I chose Tylee," Claudius said.

"Son why?" his father asked.

"Well the lion noble lady was pretty but she wouldn't stop touching me in bad way and was making me uncomfortable," Claudius said.

"Fine I accept your decision after all I'm friends with Tylee's father. I hope he will agree to this wedding." his father said.

His father went to Tylee's father. "Yes?" her father said.

"My son wishes to marry Tylee." Claudius' father said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, she really loves your son." her father said.

So Tylee and Claudius were going to be married.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Claudius and Tylee were looking forward to their wedding. But many of the people were upset hearing that Claudius would be marrying a tiger and not a lion to keeping the royal blood line pure. But others were happy for him.

Everyday Claudius and Tylee went out and many men and women were rude to Tylee. One look from Claudius made them stop.

Things got worse many men tried to beat Claudius and many women tried hurt Tylee.

The king and queen had enough and made an announcement. "Listen I hear many of you have been give my son and his future wife a great deal of trouble." his father said.

"This is not good our king how can we be sure things will be fine?" an angry man said.

"Listen all of you times are changing I here by decree that the prince will marry any noble woman of his choice that's close to his age. For a princess she will marry any nobleman close her age she chooses and that is the law now. So no more slurs and harm will come to them," the king said.

"We understand." the people said all but a small group of three.

The wedding day was almost there.

The three men came to the the couple and attacked them. Claudius fought to protect Tylee. "Guards!" he called.

The guards came quickly.

"They attacked me and Tylee arrest them!" Claudius said.

The guards grabbed the three men and took them to the palace. They told the king they couldn't let the wedding happen they were trying to protect Thundera. The men were found guilty and hanged.

The wedding day came.

Claudius was dressed in a fine new suite.

Tylee had a new dress for the wedding.

The wedding had begun.

Claudius was fighting butterflies with really big wings in his stomach. He saw Tylee walking down the aisle and she was given to him by her father.

"Before we start Tylee do promise when you are queen of Thundera that you will help your husband rule it fairly and justly to be strong and fair and everything else?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Tylee said.

The tiara was placed on Tylee's head.

"Now Claudius do you take Tylee to be your wife, princess, and queen share your throne, and love her and respect her until death do you part?' Jaga asked.

"I do," Claudius said.

"Tylee do you take Claudius to be your husband, prince, and king share your throne, and love him and respect him until death do you part?" Jaga asked.

"I do," Tylee said.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Jaga said.

The two of the kissed.

"I present to you Prince Claudius and Princess Tylee." Jaga said.

The whole crowd cheered.

Now the two of them were going on their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Claudius and Tylee were now on there honeymoon. They got comfortable in their room. They preceded to get undressed and laid down together. They started to kiss and rub each other. Both of them began to purr.

They came home a two weeks later.

Thundera was happy to see their prince and princess return. The king and queen hugged their son and daughter in law.

"I hope I'll get some grandchildren soon." his father said.

"I hope so too." his mother said.

"Mother, father we want to wait for a while," Claudius said.

"We want to have grandchildren," his father said.

"Dear there is plenty of time for grandchildren." his mother said.

A few weeks later tragedy struck the king and queen went out to do some business with a cat clan that lived on the other side of the sea. But there was a storm and ship sank and the king and queen drowned.

The whole kingdom was saddened.

On Claudius' twentieth birthday there was a ceremony to make him king. It was wonderful day.

Claudius and Tylee agreed to everything. Jaga crowned them. "I present to you King Claudius and Queen Tylee." Jaga said.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
